bed_sheet_ghostsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Truth About a Tail: Chapter 6: A Talk With Simon
Chapter 6: A Talk With Simon Alvin woke up the next morning happy that he was able to at least get a decent good night's sleep. When everyone asked Alvin how he was feeling, Alvin said that his tail was still sore, but not as much as it was the day before. Later on, Dave got a call saying that they wanted the Chipmunks and Chipettes to come down to the studio so that they could record some new songs. Unfortunately, that meant that Alvin wouldn't be able to come, but the studio agreed to let Alvin sing his parts once he was all better. That way, all six chipmunk's voices would still be in the songs. As Dave, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all got packed up to go record, Alvin looked at them from the couch, and asked: "So, if all of you are going to be doing the songs, what can I do while you're gone?" After he asked this, Dave and his siblings looked at him with sympathy; singing was something Alvin loved to do with his siblings, but until his tail was healed, he couldn't record with them because family didn't want to risk injuring his tail even more. "You are supposed to stay and rest. However, Simon told me about what happened last night, and so I called a friend to stay with you to help you out!" Dave replied kindly to his son. Just then, the doorbell rang, and Dave when to answer it. A woman with a brown-eyed, red fur colored chipmunk wearing a dark red long-sleeved shirt next to her stood at the doorway. "Hi Dave, I'm here to drop my son off," the woman said to Dave as shook her hand. "Thank you. I'm sure Alvin will appreciate having him over while we're gone," Dave responded letting her son into the house. Once he did, the mother whispered something to Dave, and gave him some items. Dave thanked the woman, before her chipmunk son gave her a hug and said: "Goodbye mom." Once they separated from the hug, the woman left, and Dave closed the door. Dave and the other Chipmunk walked into the living room, as Dave said: "Hey Alvin, guess who's going to be staying here with you?" "I don't know, Dave. Who is it?" Alvin asked having no idea who Dave was talking about. The chipmunk that just came in jumped up on the couch, and asked: "Hi Alvin, remember me?" Alvin gasped seeing when he saw the chipmunk. It was Chaz, one of Alvin's best friends. "Oh my goodness! Chaz!" Alvin cried out, as Chaz ran up to Alvin and gave him a careful hug. "Chaz, you came to visit me?" Alvin asked, still in disbelief that one of his best friends was standing right in front of him. "Actually, more than just visit, Alvin. My mom and Dave talked on the phone last night, and they agreed that I could sleep over here. They thought us spending time together would help cheer you up!" Chaz explained. Alvin looked at Dave and his siblings, and said "Thank you everyone." Dave and the others smiled before saying that they were going to head out to record the new songs, and that they would be back in a few hours. Once the door was closed, and the car pulled out of the driveway, Alvin and Chaz looked at each other, and smiled. "I'm so glad to see you again, Chaz. It's been hard adapting to my tail injury," Alvin said, still trying to sound happy. "I understand. When my mom and I heard the news, we were both shocked. I remember that night; I couldn't stop thinking about you Alvin. I'm so sorry to hear about what happened!" Chaz replied giving Alvin another hug. "Look on the bright side though; at least we get to spend a whole day and night playing, and being friends!" Chaz said trying to lighten up the mood. Once they separated from the hug, Chaz said: "I know that you probably can't do some things because of your injury. So I'm fine with doing whatever makes you feel comfortable." Alvin was happy to hear that, but he at least felt that Chaz deserved to know what had happened. "Thank you, Chaz. I really appreciate that. Anyways, you probably didn't hear the whole story. So, I'm going to tell you what happened," Alvin replied as he began his story. Chaz listened carefully, as his friend began to explain everything.